Monster(s)
by yukasvanidz
Summary: "Sudahlah, lupakan. Yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, siapa kau? Manusia. Monster. Atau monster yang berbentuk manusia?" Warning: Rated M for gore, violence, and mindfucking themes - read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer:** Saya no Uta mutlak punya Nitroplus, Steins;Gate punya Nitroplus sama 5pb.

 **Warning: Rated M,** Character Death, **Gore and Violence, mindfucking, spoiler akut.** Bacalah setelah namatin semua ending Saya no Uta dan udah nonton Steins;Gate minimal sampai episode 22 atau kalau udah nemu ending Kurisu. Oh ya mungkin juga OOC. Bisa dibilang AU bisa dibilang kagak.

 **DLDR. Read at your own risk.**

 **Notes:** Yoh nggak ada di fanfic ini. Jangan nanya dia kemana, saya memang gak mau nampilin dia.

.

.

.

Pria berjas lab itu hampir tak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan jaket hijau kumalnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak segar, meskipun keletihan di pelupuk matanya tak bisa disembunyikan. Sepatunya kotor dan ada lubang pada bagian betis celana panjangnya. Pemuda tersebut mencoba tersenyum padanya – ia masih ingat terhadap senyuman tersebut ketika mereka bertemu saat acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas, tetapi mereka sudah lama tak bertemu – bahan pembelajaran yang terlalu berbeda membuat mereka sama-sama sibuk dan kehilangan kontak.

Namun, apapun alasannya, Okabe tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman sekampusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tangannya bergetar tak karuan. Tubuhnya menginginkan untuk menjatuhkan pistol yang berada dalam genggamannya, namun Okabe masih berusaha menggenggamnya. Hanya saja, ia sekarang memerlukan tenaga ekstra untuk menodongkannya.

"Ternyata kita saling mengenal," pemuda itu angkat bicara duluan, "aku sungguh berharap kalau kita takkan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Okabe menelan liurnya yang kini terasa asam – ia mati-matian menahan muntah. Muntah di lantai rumah seseorang sungguh tidak sopan, meskipun ia tak yakin apakah sang pemilik rumah akan merasa terganggu oleh muntahannya.

Jeda yang cukup panjang telah cukup untuk meruntuhkan tembok milik pemuda tersebut. Ia mundur selangkah dan tatapannya berubah drastis. Seolah-olah tamunya adalah sebuah makhluk menjijikan dengan mata di leher, mulut di dahi, hidung di belakang kepala, tangan dengan kuku-kuku tajam di kepala – ah, entahlah.

"Kau malah tak berani angkat bicara," sergahnya, " padahal kau sendiri yang menantangku, Hououin Kyouma."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Okabe merasa ingin mengamuk, ingin mengeluarkan jiwa _chunnibyou_ -nya, berakting bak Hououin Kyouma yang tak pernah takut terhadap suatu apapun. Tetapi, semua keinginannya diblokir oleh otaknya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak bisa beranjak, bahkan lama-kelamaan ia tak kuasa lagi menahan muntah.

Kelihatan kalau sang pemilik rumah tidak berpikir banyak, tetapi tidak dengan _kekasihnya_ yang terus memeluknya dari belakang. Melepaskan pelukannya, kekasihnya mendekati Okabe, berdiri menatapnya.

"Jadi ini yah…. _Mad scientist_ , Hououin Kyouma."

"Lupakan tentang Hououin Kyouma, Saya. Dia itu Okabe Rintarou."

Saya balik menatap Fuminori dengan senyumnya yang manis – tetapi, Okabe hampir dibuat pingsan oleh senyuman tersebut. Melihat makhluk berkepala bak gurita, berkuku tajam ini mengulum senyum adalah suatu kejadian horror.

 _Itukah bagaimana Sakisaka Fuminori melihatku sekarang?_

"Aku tahu, Fuminori." Ucapnya mantap, lalu ia melangkah ke depan. Okabe mundur ke belakang, dan andaikan dia masih bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Pintunya telah dikunci oleh Fuminori.

"K…u m…..t….h. K….a b…n…a b..e..a..r t…k..u..t m…l…a…u, Kyou- ah, Okabe."

Bagi Okabe, suara Saya terlalu dalam dan serak untuk dimengerti. Dan karena ia tak mengerti, ia semakin merinding dibuatnya.

"Dia berbicara dalam bahasa manusia, Okabe. Dia membuat pernyataan kalau kau muntah karena kau benar-benar takut melihatnya," Fuminori menjelaskan.

" _M….d sci….st_ …." Saya tiba-tiba melonjak, "aku juga _scientist,_ Okabe."

" _Scientist_ macam apa kau, monster?! Dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Fuminori?! Tatapan mata Fuminori, dia melihatku bak dia melihat monster yang menjijikan… kau kan yang mengacau susunan syarafnya?!"

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, Okabe Rintarou!"

Fuminori maju mendekati Okabe dan memegang tangan Saya seperti hendak melindunginya. Saya mundur selangkah ke belakang, memberikan ruang bagi Fuminori.

"Kau bodoh, Sakisaka Fuminori. Padahal kau tahu kalau monster itu yang mengacau susunan syarafmu, kau tahu semua hal yang menjijikan bagimu adalah hal-hal biasa di dunia ini, dan kau tahu kalau gadis itu, Saya, sebenarnya adalah monster, tetapi kau membiarkannya saja, bahkan bercinta dengannya!"

"Kenapa kau merasa memiliki hak untuk berbicara seperti itu, Okabe Rintarou?! Kau juga samanya, monster!"

"Di matamu. Ayah dan ibumu sendiri juga monster—"

"Sialan kau, Okabe!" Fuminori menonjok pipi kanan Okabe, "berani-beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Arwah mereka akan menghantuimu, Okabe!"

"Ah. Maaf, aku tak bermak—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, siapa kau?"

Okabe diam, tidak menangkap maksud pertanyaan Fuminori.

"Manusia. Monster. Atau monster yang berbentuk manusia?"

"Bagimu, aku monster. Bagiku dan orang lain, aku ini manusia—"

"Kau pernah ditangkap oleh SERN, benar kan? Lalu, kau pindah ke sini. Menjadikan Makise Kurisu sebagai tumbal. Dan kau tidak hanya sekali ditangkap oleh SERN. Temanmu itu mati berkali-kali."

Okabe terperajat. Kenapa Fuminori bisa tahu sejauh itu?

" _Reading Steiner._ Bukan hanya kau, monster, aku juga memilikinya. Dunia dimana kau ditangkap oleh SERN itu adalah dunia dimana kecelakaan itu tak menimpa kedua orangtuaku!" Fuminori meraih kapak di dekatnya, "monster! Kau bunuh orangtuaku! Kau buat aku seperti ini! Bukan Saya, tapi kamu, Okabe Rintarou!"

Okabe menutup matanya. Tidak… bukan dia! Kalau dia tak bertemu dengan Saya – tapi tunggu. Fuminori bertemu dengan Saya karena dia mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Mungkinkah dia mengirim d-mail ke HP Fuminori sebelum kecelakaan tersebut agar ia tak ikut?

"Hah. Monster yang pengecut." Fuminori tersenyum bengis, seolah-olah mengetahui jalan pikiran Okabe, "Saya, hancurkan HPku. Silakan coba caramu itu, tapi kalau sebuah email dari orang asing, aku mana percaya hal begituan. Sejak kecil, aku tak pernah percaya dengan ramalan."

Okabe ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Namun, apa yang ia dapat lakukan hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Lagipula, Okabe, dengan d-mail tersebut, apakah nyawa teman kecilmu itu akan selamat? Mungkin saja dia yang jadi tumbal. Atau malahan baik temanmu itu maupun Makise Kurisu tak ada yang selamat. Atau mungkin saja hal yang jauh lebih buruk terjadi. Atau mungkin saja kau kembali ke garis dunia dimana Mayuri mati dan kau serta yang lain ditangkap SERN. Kau mau pergi ke sana?"

 _Diam monster, diam!_

"Butuh waktu lama Okabe, sebelum aku dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku adalah monster. Kau telah menjadi monster jauh sebelum itu. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya kalau semua orang memiliki _reading steiner_. Menjalani kematian dua kali dengan cara dibunuh, apakah itu menyenangkan? Dan apakah layak orang seperti Makise Kurisu diperlakukan seperti itu? Kau hanya bangsat yang beruntung karena Kurisu jatuh cinta padamu."

"Diam, Monster! Memang kuakui aku jadi seperti _membunuh_ beberapa orang, tetapi aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang keji sepertimu! Aku tahu apa isi kulkas—"

"Aku hanya membunuhnya sekali, Okabe." Fuminori tersenyum dan mulai tertawa, "dan aku takkan membela diri, karena aku sadar siapa aku dan aku telah memilih untuk menjadi seperti ini. Aku memang monster, hanya fisikku manusia, tetapi jiwaku… memang jiwa makhluk seperti kekasihku. Hahahaha!" Fuminori mengambil kapaknya, "aku memang terus mencari siapa yang seenaknya memainkan waktu, tetapi setelah membunuhmu, aku akan terus seperti ini, Okabe! Kau belum mau mengambil keputusan juga?"

Pertanyaan Fuminori benar-benar mengunci pikiran Okabe. Tidak, demi apa, dia tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya mati di sini. Fuminori dan Saya akan terus melaksanakan mimpi laknat mereka – mimpi untuk membuat dunia yang lebih cantik, baca: lebih mengerikan. Okabe juga tak ingin melanggar sumpahnya sendiri, sumpah untuk memberikan Mayuri sebuah dunia yang lebih baik – sumpah yang membuat ia harus merelakan wanita yang ia cintai, Makise Kurisu. Bagaimana ada dunia yang lebih baik jika makhluk semacam Fuminori dan Saya ada di dunia ini?

Okabe meraih pistol dan pisau yang dibawanya, lalu perlahan-lahan berdiri menghadapi sepasang kekasih di depan matanya. Ia yakin kalau sorot matanya sekarang tak jauh berbeda dari sorot mata monster, penuh seringai jahat dan kebencian.

Okabe telah mengambil satu keputusan yang tak mungkin ditariknya kembali.

"Saya… lawan kita kali ini benar-benar berat. Monster…"

"Aku takkan membiarkan Fuminori kalah! Demi kita, Fuminori!"

Okabe _eneg_ mendengar semua itu. Ia menyerang Fuminori dengan membabi-buta, tetapi ia lupa kalau ada Saya di sana. Saya mencengkram kakinya dengan erat, namun Okabe berhasil memotong lengannya dengan pisaunya. Ketika Okabe terjatuh, kapak Fuminori telah berada di atas kepalanya. Okabe menendang paha Fuminori dengan keras sebelum ia harus kembali berurusan dengan Saya yang menahan bahu dan lengannya. Fuminori telah kembali bangkit dengan kapak di tangannya dan senyumnya menyeringai.

 _Kurisu! Tidak! Tidak ada cerita aku akan kalah!_

Okabe dengan susah-payah menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol ketika kapak milik Fuminori telah mendekatinya. Ia menembakkan pistolnya lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berguling. Kapak itu berhasil melukai bahunya cukup dalam.

"AAAAAAAKHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fuminori menutup sebelah matanya. Tembakan Okabe mengenai sebelah matanya. Meskipun masih bisa melihat dimana Okabe, tetapi fokusnya telah benar-benar terbelah. Memang pistol yang Okabe punya bukan pistol sungguhan, tetapi bila pelurunya masuk ke mata, itu akan menimbulkan luka yang serius.

Okabe masih tak bisa bangkit dari lantai, tetapi ia masih tetap berusaha. Ia melihat ke arah Saya. Tidak, mana mau ia mati di tangan makhluk menjijikan macam begini?! Ia akan menghabisi Saya dengan cara paling menyakitkan yang diketahuinya.

Ah! Nitrogen beku! Sayangnya ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Andaikan ia tahu jadinya begini, ia pasti sudah akan siap. Fuminori memang masih kesakitan, tetapi Saya masih belum tertaklukkan. Makhluk itu menatapnya makin beringas – kombinasi antara nafsu makan dan kemarahan, bila Okabe tak salah mengartikannya. Makhluk itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Okabe, dan ia tak bisa bergerak – pistolnya terlempar jauh dan pisau yang ada tak mungkin untuk membunuhnya. Lagipula, perlahan-lahan, Fuminori telah bangkit dan kapaknya siap menghantamnya lagi. Okabe tak tahu bagaimana kematian yang lebih buruk – entah karena dibelah dengan kapak atau dijadikan santapan. Meskipun ia terus menyangkalnya, tetapi ia tahu kalau di sinilah ajalnya. Di garis dunia Beta, Kurisu mati dibunuh, orangtua Fuminori meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Fuminori mengalami kecelakaan dan menjadi seperti ini, dan Okabe sendiri akan mati dalam keadaan menggenaskan.

 _Andaikan Mayuri takkan diganggu, aku tak akan terlalu berkeberatan…_

Okabe masih memaksa membuka mata, membiarkan dirinya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kedua makhluk tersebut padanya.

 _Kurisu, andai aku dapat dimakamkan di sebelahmu… bahkan permintaan tersebut pun mustahil! Garis dunia apaan ini?!_

"Kau menyesali keputusanmu, Okabe Rintarou? Mau kembali pada garis dunia sebelumnya?" Fuminori mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi, "mati, pengecut! Mati kau, orang yang tak pernah bisa mengambil keputusan! Kenapa semuanya harus ada di tangan orang sepertimu, orang yang bahkan tak pernah bisa menerima keadaan?"

"Seseorang yang berbangga memproklamirkan diri sebagai monster, apa-apaan itu?!"

"Dan seseorang yang mundur ke waktu, membiarkan semua orang mengalami kejadian buruk yang serupa! Berapa kali mereka telah melayat? Berapa kali aku telah mengalami kecelakaan? Aku merasa ditinju pada otakku, Okabe, ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan! Dan aku tak ditakdirkan untuk mati dalam kecelakaan tersebut!" Fuminori menebaskan kapaknya ke kepala Okabe. Okabe menutup matanya, bersiap untuk benda tersebut menghujamkan kepalanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Okabe mencoba membuka matanya – eh, dia masih bisa? Lagipula, ia tak merasa berteriak….

"Saya?!"

Fuminori membuang kapaknya, kaget menjumpai Saya yang mulai membeku. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan proses tersebut. Cengkraman Saya yang kuat pada kedua bahunya pun melemah. Okabe bergeser, melihat Saya yang terus membeku. Okabe menyadari ada orang yang datang kemari dan membekukan tubuh Saya menggunakan nitrogen beku.

Fuminori, yang tadinya sinar matanya beringas, kini sinar matanya melemah. Matanya mulai dibasahi air mata. Ia menggenggam kembali kapaknya dan mengarahkannya ke belakang.

Okabe mundur menjauhi Saya, walaupun ia tak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak. Dalam keadaan _shock_ , ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa penolongnya.

Seorang mahasiswa yang sesama tingkatannya juga – Kouji, bersama seorang wanita berambut hijau yang tak dikenalnya. Kouji mendekati Fuminori, sementara wanita yang kelihatannya dokter itu menghampirinya, meminta izin untuk memeriksa luka-lukanya. Okabe hanya mengangguk lemah, matanya terfokus pada kedua orang di depannya, Kouji dan Fuminori. Kouji yang hanya membawa sebuah besi panjang, telah bersiap untuk berperang dengan Fuminori. Okabe menoleh ke arah pistolnya yang entah sejak kapan terlempar keluar. Pisaunya tertancap di tubuh Saya yang membeku.

"Fuminori!"

"Saya… Saya… SAYA!"

Breeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Okabe refleks muntah lagi ketika melihat kejadian di hadapan pelupuk matanya.

Kouji kaget dan ia mundur. Ia terjatuh berlutut melihat kekacauan di ruangan tersebut.

"Fuminori…" Kouji berbisik, nadanya dipenuhi dengan perasaan syok. Sementara Okabe sudah tak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Okabe pernah membaca novel-novel kriminal tetapi ia belum pernah melihat ada seseorang yang menghantamkan kapak ke wajahnya sendiri.

 _Fuminori…_

 _Terimalah apa yang telah kau pernah lihat._

Perlahan, Okabe mulai menangis. Seluruh perasaannya bercampur aduk. Perasaan ngeri yang tadi tertutup oleh instingnya untuk bertahan hidup. Perasaan bersalah yang tertutup oleh kemarahannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau dari awal sebenarnya ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Fuminori. Ia menangis karena ia telah pindah ke garis dunia ini. Andai dia bertahan di garis Alfa sana. Kurisu takkan mati dibunuh, dan Fuminori… walaupun dia monster, tapi itu sebenarnya adalah akibat – tak ada akibat tanpa sebab, bukan? Dan Okabe lah yang membawa sebab itu kembali.

 _Kau hebat, Okabe. Kalau kau tak kembali, distopia itu akan terjadi. Kau mau? Dan Kurisu. Dia lebih memilih untuk mati daripada hidup diperbudak. Dan Fuminori? Ah, pemuda itu memang sudah gila. Lihatlah sekelilingmu sekarang. Damai, kan? Tak ada lagi perasaan dikejar-kejar. Mayuri bisa hidup aman sekarang._

"Fuminori…. maaf…. maaf… baru sekarang aku…. telah mengambil keputusan…."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hee, Okarin? Mayushii senang, akhirnya Okarin melamar Mayushii, tetapi kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Kenapa, Mayuri? Kau tak senang kulamar?"

"Tidak Okarin – sebenarnya ini mimpi Mayushii, tetapi kenapa?"

Okabe tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia memeluk Mayuri dalam-dalam dan menangis. Mayuri balas memeluknya dan tak bertanya – suatu hal yang Okabe sukai dari gadis periang ini. Okabe dapat menangis sepuasnya tanpa perlu mengemukakan sepatah katapun padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Okarin, kau sudah makan?"

Okabe tak menjawab pertanyaan Mayuri – bahkan ia tak mendengar pertanyaannya. Badannya memang ada di lantai atas, tetapi pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

Ia menatap pada cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Tanda bahwa ia telah terikat dengan seseorang – dengan Mayuri. Ia _nyengir_ , seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan menikah di bawah umur 25 tahun.

Dan cincin ini.

Airmatanya menetes.

 _Kurisu. Maafkan aku._

Ia masih dapat mengingat jelas ciumannya dengan Kurisu – bahkan pikiran itu suka melintas ketika ia mencium Mayuri. Ciuman yang hangat dan membakar semangat hidup. Bukan berarti ciuman Mayuri buruk – ciuman Mayuri adalah suatu ciuman lembut yang menenangkannya, tetapi…

 _Sakisaka Fuminori, yang tadinya menyerangku dengan membabi-buta, ketika melihat Saya mati, ia langsung berhenti… bahkan mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa ragu._

 _Dan aku, ketika melihat Mayuri mati, terus pergi mundur, mengorbankan banyak harapan demi eksistensi Mayuri semata. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertanya padanya apakah ia menginginkan hal ini atau tidak. Dan aku tak akan membebaninya dengan pikiran semacam itu. Biarlah aku saja yang menyimpan seluruh hal ini. Ini salahku…_

Ia mengingat Kurisu di garis dunia Beta yang mengatakan hal ini padanya ketika selesai menyelesaikan _time leap machine_ , "kita mungkin telah menciptakan monster, Okabe."

 _Fuminori tidak sepenuhnya salah. Barang kreasiku dan Kurisu memang bisa disebut sebagai monster. Dan aku sebagai pencipta, sponsor dan penggunanya…? Apa yang kupikirkan? Hanya nyawa Mayuri. Satu-satunya hal yang kupusingkan hanyalah mengorbankan Kurisu, dan aku selalu berpikir kalau kembali adalah keinginan Kurisu juga. Benar juga kata dia, aku hanya beruntung karena Kurisu jatuh cinta padaku. Dan Kurisu sendiri sebenarnya merupakan orang yang sangat baik – kenapa aku bisa seberuntung itu?_

"Okariiin! Kau sedang apa- eh? Okariin?"

Pelukan Mayuri membawa Okabe kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia mengenggam kedua tangan Mayuri dan bertanya padanya, "Mayuri, jika aku pernah membuat suatu barang yang mengacaukan banyak hal, lalu aku pergi membereskan hal-hal tersebut, tetapi ada hal-hal yang tidak dapat dikembalikan, lalu aku menghancurkan barang tersebut. Apakah berarti aku pengecut?"

"Eh? Okarin…" Mayuri melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah suaminya, "tidak, Okarin. Karena Okarin telah berusaha mengembalikannya. Walaupun mungkin masih ada kerusakan. Mayushii tidak mengerti kenapa Okarin mengatakan kalau hal itu ciri-ciri seorang pengecut?"

Okabe tidak menjawab, hanya menggenggam tangan Mayuri dengan erat. Hening menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya Okabe yang buka suara, "ah, Mayuri. Aku punya hadiah untukmu," Okabe menarik tangan Mayuri, "ayo, ikuti aku."

"Woaah, hadiah?"

"Ini, bukalah!"

Mayuri dengan semangat membuka hadiahnya. Ia menemukan sebuah _microwave_ terbaru yang bentuknya Upa.

"Woah, _microwave_ Upaaaa! Okarin, Mayushii senang sekali! Terima kasihh!" Mayuri langsung loncat ke pelukan Okabe. Okabe tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya.

Setelah makan, Okabe meminta izin kepada Mayuri untuk mengganti _microwave_ -nya. Mayuri sama sekali tak berkeberatan. Apalagi _microwave_ baru itu menghangatkan dan mematangkan masakan lebih cepat. Okabe mengangkat _microwave_ lama mereka ke lantai atas, lalu mengambil palu dan menghancurkannya.

Gara-gara _microwave_ itu, dia jadi mengenal Kurisu, d-mail dan _time leap machine_. Atau – enggak, _microwave_ nya tidak bersalah. Bagaimana Okabe menggunakannya itu yang menjadi salah. Dan sebenarnya, _microwave_ itu tak perlu dihancurkan, tetapi Okabe menganggap penghancuran _microwave_ itu sebagai tanda bagi langkah barunya.

Dia takkan melarikan diri lagi.

Cukup Amane Suzuha, Akiha Rumiho, Urushibara Luka, Kiryuu Moeka, Tennouji Nae, Mister Braun, Makise Kurisu…

Dan Fuminori Sakisaka… dan semua orang di masa lalu yang mengalaminya.

Jangan sampai ada orang lagi yang mulai sekarang terkena dampak dari tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu.

Karena pada dasarnya semua benda di dunia ini bermata dua – _microwave_ itu dapat memasak makanan bagimu, tetapi juga ia dapat menjadi _time leap machine_ yang mengacaukan kenyataan.

Karena pada dasarnya ada saatnya berbahagia, ada saatnya berduka. Ada saatnya malam, ada saatnya siang. Ada saatnya cerah, ada saatnya hujan berpetir disertai angin kencang.

Karena tak ada sesuatu yang abadi kecuali perubahan.

Dan…

 _Aku hanya ingin hidup sebagai manusia normal di garis dunia ini. Biarkanlah hukum sebab-akibat bergulir di dunia ini, seburuk apapun, inilah garis kehidupan._

 _Aku tak ingin untuk lari lagi dari kehidupan ini dengan alasan apapun, Fuminori._

 _Bahkan tidak dengan alasan karena aku sering bermimpi melihat lagi dan lagi dirimu yang membacok dirimu sendiri setelah Saya terbunuh – giliran kau yang jadi pengecut di sini._

Kata-kata Makise Kurisu saat mereka masih di garis dunia Beta terngiang di benaknya, " _aku tak mau mengingkari apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Bahkan kesalahan sekalipun, mereka adalah bagian dari diriku sekarang."_

Meskipun dengan mimpi buruk yang terus berulang, meskipun traumanya mungkin akan memakan waktu lama untuk sembuh, Okabe memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjalani hidupnya, tanpa acara melarikan diri ke masa lalu atau garis dunia lain lagi.

 _Karena aku lebih baik menjadi manusia daripada monster._

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Niatnya saya ngetik drabble kenapa jadi sepanjang ini jadinya yah -_- wkwkwkw XD

Makasih udah baca, boleh kalau mau review? XD


End file.
